Stygian Bone Steel
Stygian Bone Steel is a rare and very powerful alloy that is used specifically to kill half-bloods and fight against gods. The metal is considered a more powerful form of Bone Steel. Bone Steel is a metal used by the Norse gods and their offspring thats created by taking Iron and smelting it with bones (such as those of your ancestors or enemies) then quenching it with blood to harden it, preferably the blood of whatever creature you want the weapon to be most lethal against. If forged correctly it can cut down supernatural creatures even giants and gods (Norse gods) Ideally Stygian Bone Steel is made by taking Stygian Iron and smelting it with the bones of a dead demigod (preferably one who was especially heroic) and then quenching it with golden Ichor (the blood of the Greco-Roman gods) in order to ensure the weapon is forged perfectly and is as powerful as at can possibly be its creation needs to coincide with a total eclipse of the sun, it must be created during the eclipse and inside of the eclipses path of totality. If all of these conditions can be met than the resulting weapon will have the power to permanently eliminate any deity from any pantheon. Different weapons made from this material have different Class S weapons S class weapons are the ones that succeed in being perfect only two such weapons exist. The first was made by the gods and is the first Stygian Bone Steel weapon to ever exist, it was forged with the bones of Achilles and Jupiter himself cut open his wrist to quench the steel. The 2nd was made by human hands (or human machinery anyway) using the bones of Percy Jackson and the blood of Hecate. Simply being in the presence of one of these weapons drains the power and life away from the god, a deity challenged by one of these blades has to end the fight quickly or run away really fast. Wounds inflicted by these weapons last forever and can't be healed by ambrosia or any kind of magic. Class A weapons Class A weapons succeed in every category except their not made during a solar eclipse. These weapons have the potential to kill weaker deities and maybe take on medium tier deities from weaker pantheons such as the Celtic or Egyptian. These weapons however are not a reliable defense against the more powerful deities. It is however a very good defense against even the most powerful demigods who will feel their strength drained just by being in the presence of these weapons. Only 5 weapons like this exist in the entire universe. Class B Weapons Created from demigod bones and demigod blood. Is not an affective weapon against any kind of deity no matter how weak. These weapons can only be used against half-bloods. These weapons will be particularly deadly to the siblings of whatever demigods blood was used to make the weapon. Class D weapons Category:Weapons Category:Sacred Metals